leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darksusanoo/(Champion Rework) Syndra, the Dark Sovereign
This is a tentative rework for Syndra, the Dark Sovereign. Loved by the community for her unique mechanical playstyle and massive burst damage, Syndra rose to prominence in the middle of Season 4 as potent midlaner counter to the reigning assassin champions due to her potent damage on low cooldowns and ability to peel and harass all in assassins. While having one of best overall midlaner kits from a mechanical standpoint, late Season 4 nerfs to her and several bugs that rose after that brought out the crucial flaws on her kit. While having high base damages and above average scalings, her mid range spells, single target ultimate and low value passive, makes her fall off hard post level 13 due to the long set up times of her ultimate and the risk involving getting in such short range of a priority target, which makes her a low value choice in a game that is ever more focused in teamfighting prowess. Not only that, but her power curve is completely opposite to what her lore and gameplay fantasy define her. In her lore, she works as this ever growing prodigy, with little to no restraint in her magical uses and grows by leaps and bounds due to this. Gameplay-wise however, she works more as a mid lane version of early Season 4 Renekton, where she bullies her opponents to death in lane and has to snowball hard from that lead in order to have an impact outside of the laning phase. And even that curve is somewhat clunky due to the low level 1 damage of her , which is the same if not lower than her basic attacks when factoring resistances. This rework is a more low key one, focused on revamping her passive to give her new gameplay changing mechanics aswell as AP gains for each fully evolved spell. To compensate, her base damages are mostly reduced but her scalings will be increased. With this i feel like her late game power and teamfighting presence is severely increased while curbing her oppressive lane presence, and especially her full level 6 burst, which is massive and cimenting her ball manipulation and combo casting kit. Note: @Vistha-Kai, an editor of this wiki and profund Syndra lover is a guy who i've had one of my first League debates, which was about Syndra (obviously) and it was a somewhat intense and fun debate. He's probably gonna murder me on my sleep for doing this, but i would like his thoughts on the subject and this rework proposition. Also don't forget to read the descriptions for extra details. Edit 1: So after a prolonged conversation with @Vistha-Kai and hearing out a few more comments, i may have overshoot a few of Syndra's numbers in the early game, more specifically her Q. Also i shifted her Transcendant bonus effects as i felt the W ended up being a bit wonky to apply and preffered to simplify some her mechanics and reward placing multiple Spheres on the field and make Syndra less punishing in the early game, but not return her bully identity. Abilities for each max rank ability. }} | }} Syndra conjures a Dark Sphere at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. The Sphere lasts for up to 5 seconds and can be manipulated by Syndra's other abilities. |description2 = Bonus:}} Each Dark Sphere has it's damage increased by for each Sphere already on the field up to a maximum of . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=800 }} | }} Syndra telekinetically grabs a , enemy minion or monster for 5 seconds. If a minion or monster is grabbed, it's put in .}} |description2= Throws the grasped Dark Sphere or enemy at the target area. The thrown unit, if it is an enemy, and any enemies struck take magic damage and are for seconds. This ability also provides through Fog of War or brushes before it lands. }} |description3 = Bonus:}} Dark Sphere has it's duration refreshed each time Syndra casts a new ability on the Sphere. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range= | }} }} | }} Syndra enemies and , dealing magic damage to them and any enemies with which they collide. |description2 = The distance of the knockback increases depending on how close the affected units are to Syndra upon cast. Dark Spheres that are knocked back all enemies in their path for second, instead of knocking them back. |description3= Bonus:}} Scatter the Weak's stun duration is increased by 0.25 seconds for each Dark Sphere caught in the ability after the first one for a maximum stun duration of 2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} | 2500 *'Scatter the Weak' has always been seen as one of Syndra more controversial abilities. It's instant casting, width, area of effect and fast travel speed made Syndra's mechanical skill much easier. Add the bugs that screwed with the width of the spell and it muddled Syndra's otherwise well designed kit. By reducing the base stun duration and making it scale with existing Dark Spheres as a Transcendant bonus, the idea is to make sure Syndra sets up multiple Spheres for a mass duration stun, mostly after having picked off an individual target with her ultimate. Also i'm not sure of the width of her Scatter the Weak, but in this version it's width is 25% higher to create a middle ground between her previous base ability and empowered version. }} }} Syndra's hurls all of her at the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage per sphere. This also utilizes the three Dark Spheres orbiting her. Unleashed Power uses a maximum of 10 existing Dark Spheres. |description3= Bonus:}} If Unleashed Power kills an enemy champion the ability can be recasted within a 15 second window. Subsequent ability casts after the first, only use Dark Spheres already on the field. |leveling = | }} |cooldown=100 |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} | }} Category:Custom champions